The Advanced Photo System ("APS") is a new process related to the field of photography. With the APS, information regarding the film speed, emulsion details and photograph length will be magnetically recorded on the film. When a photograph is being taken, the camera reads the information on the film and can then automatically add exposure information in order to correct for lighting errors. These corrections result in better photo-finishing.
Using the APS, a photographer will be able to preselect the size of his finished photographic print prior to the taking of a picture. This feature will allow an individual to take pictures of various sizes using the same role of film.
Because print information is digitized on to the film, the developed film will remain in the original film canister. Because the consumer will no longer be receiving the familiar film strips, commonly called "negatives," they will be provided with an index card--much like a proof sheet--along with their printed photographs. The index card will show miniversions of all of the pictures on a particular role of film. Because the developed film will be returned in its original canister, a new device is needed that will allow the consumer to store the printed photographs and film canister together.
Conventional methods of storing developed film and photographic prints have involved the use of photo albums comprised of loose-leaf transparent film storing sheets equipped with a number of small pockets. These pockets are sized such that a printed photograph can be inserted into each one. Developed film or negatives, are stored in similar pockets that are sized to accommodate the pre-cut strips of exposed film. These pages are usually bound together by the use of some mechanical retainer such as a three-ring binder.
Another method of storing photos is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,216 (Policht). This method involves taping the edge of a photograph to a binder member having a two adhesive-coated strip attached to it. The binder members are then bound together by the use of retainers located at opposite end of the album's spine. Negative sheets are stored in a pocket located in one of the album's covers. A major drawback of this device is that it will not allow for the storage of the film cartridge used by the APS. An additional drawback is that only photographs of the same size can be conveniently stored in the same album.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,449 (Arimoto et al.) discloses a film storing sheet that provides for the storage of an index print on which the images recorded on a developed film are reproduced. The Arimoto patent also uses a film sheet having a plurality of small pockets to store the developed film.
As with other patents involving photo albums, the major drawback associated with the Arimoto patent is that it does not permit the combined storage of the APS photo cartridge, the index print, and the printed photographs.
There are a number of drawbacks and shortcomings associated with various arrangements and devices in the prior art. This invention relates to a unique solution, and a variety of preferred solutions to such problems. A photo-storage package that allows for the combined storage of the APS photo cartridge, the index print, and printed photographs of various sizes would be an important advancement in the art.